Familiar of All
by Lewsx
Summary: This story tells about very different Saito with Youkai blood and very dark and bloodied past. Saito x harem. Follow the Story of this new Saito as he makes his new life in Halgeginia! OOC Saito
1. Chapter 1, The Summoning

This is my second story that i am starting to write. In this story Saito comes from different fantasy world. Saito is Youkai nekomata and his appearance is somewhat different, but he is still our loved Saito Hiragi.

Hope you all like this.

P.S I got my own writing inspiration from guy Named Autobot Rewind. Go read his Story's and my personal favorite one, Familiar of zero Saving Grace.

I do not own Familiar of Zero.

 **Saito's** Character Chart.

Age: 16

Height: 6'1 feet

Weight: 182 pounds

Appearance: Same hairstyle that Saito originally has, but somewhat longer and more wild and bushy. Muscular and fit body from intense training and fighting. Saito's right eye is purple with blue and pink mixed in it and his left one is gold, silver, platinum. His skin is slightly tanned and he has many scars on his arms and legs. Saito has Big black cat ears and long tail.

Youkai traits: Saito has all the senses that Feline have, but enhanced two times. His body temperature is 45 degree's usually and he has very strong regeneration factor to the extend that he can grow back his limbs or organs. His skin, bone's and muscles are three times denser making him stronger and durable. He also has Heat seasons, every month he goes through his Heat and he can ignore it to so extend, but if he is temped or aroused he may snap and you know where that leads... Saito is vulnerable to Catnip and Holy items or magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky was dark with black and gray clouds and full of vulture's and other carrion birds. The air was filled with the smell of blood, ash and rotten corpses. The ground was littered with corpses as far as the eye could see. Massive broken remains of war machines and huge war beasts' were in broken piles around the battle field. Sounds of fighting and yelling was heard in the still air. Two men were clashing their swords in fierce combat. The fighters were both broken walking corpses, entirely covered in blood and ripped cloths. The other man roared and slashed his twin nodachi's down on his enemy and cut off both of his arms. The armless man let out his final cry of pain and fell to the ground with thud. The victor stood there breathing and panting heavily, his own wounds getting to him. He dropped his swords and fell to his knee's looking at the sky. Tears began to run on his cheeks as he looked at the dark sky. The war had ended, but with terrible cost. He then looked around himself and saw all his allies, closest friends and even his family members impaled or hacked corpses. He grabbed his hair in both of his hands and let out bone shattering cry. He cried to the Heavens and kept roaring and crying. After many minute's he calmed down and his head fell as he sat down silence.

"Why am i only one alive?" Saito Hiragi asked aloud with broken and hoarse voice.

He then raised his gaze and saw green oval shaped portal opening in front of him. He was so exhausted physically and mentally he didn't even react to it, he just stared at it. After sometime he stood up and dragged himself to it and extend his hand to it, touching it with his fingers. He felt then small pulling from it. He took tired step forward.

"Is this how i die then?" He asked with low voice as he walked completely into the portal.

The world went dark and he fainted as he felt himself being pulled towards something. The battlefield was empty, nothing more was there than vulture's and sea of corpses.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Louise had just casted her spell for the Familiar summoning. She had just stood there anxious hoping it works and doesn't explode. All the other student's stood around her with their Familiars and snickered loudly at Her.

"As you can see, she can't even summon familiar!" Shouted Kirche the Fever and started laughing, all the other students joined her.

Louise just glared at her and held her wand in both of her hands.

' _Just work please! I don't want to be the Zero forever!'_ She begged at some kind of Deity to help her.

Colbert sighed and silenced the students. He then walked to Louise.

"Maybe next time Miss Valliere." He said.

"Okay students let's go back to the-." He was saying when suddenly green summoning portal opened.

Louise and everyone else were shocked! It had actually worked and the Familiar was coming. Louise started to smile and hoped that it was something cool like big dragon or lion! Something rolled out from the portal falling to it's back grunting. Everybody were silent and horrified as Saito stood up in his bloodied and beaten form. He looked around himself at the shocked people, totally confused.

"Where...Where am i?" He asked has he coughed blood on the ground and fell to his knee's.

Colbert was first to react and dashed to his side chanting strong healing spell on him. Saito gasped as the pain left and he felt better. He looked at Colbert shocked.

"Are you alright?" Colbert asked helping him to stand up.

Saito looked at him not understanding his language. Colbert realized that and casted translation spell on him. He then turned around to look at the shocked Pink haired girl.

"Finish the ritual so we can get him proper healing." He said.

Louise just nodded and took shaky step in front of Saito. Saito looked at Louise and felt his mind starting to spin. Louise took his face in her hands and stood on her toes as she planted the kiss on him. Saito just froze, but then relaxed. She took step backward breaking the kiss.

"Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, your master." She said.

"Saito Hiragi..." Saito said back.

He then was about to say something before he started to feel burning sensation from his left hand and right forearm. He grunted and ripped off his tattered jacket, shocking everybody and making many pale. His torso was filled with dozens of cutting and stabbing wounds and under all the blood could be seen many scars from older wounds. Saito raised his arms and saw glowing rune's burning to his arms.

"What did you do to me!" He roared and bared his fangs as his tail and ears came out.

"Calm down Saito! It's the familiar rune's etching to you." Colbert said preparing his staff to knock him out if he went nuts.

Saito gasped as the burning stopped and fell to the ground fainting.

"We need to get him to the med bay. Come Miss Valliere." He said and cast levitation spell on Saito and started to walk fast with Louise towards the Medical room.

All other students were shocked. Louise the Zero had summoned familiar who is human with cat ears and tail and was probably fought against something or someone before he was summoned. The students started to go to their own ways. Leaving Kirche and certain blue haired girl standing there. Kirche turned to Tabitha, her best friend with pale face.

"What just happened? She summoned some kind of human." She said looking at Tabitha.

Tabitha nodded and started walking away beginning to read her book.

"Hey wait up!" Kirche shouted and ran to catch her and they too walked away with their familiars.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Colbert and Louise had brought Saito to the medical room where he was healed completely and washed and dressed with simple white laced shirt and brown shorts. Colbert had called Principal Osmond and Eleanor to see Saito. They were currently examining his rune's and features as Louise stood little bit away in her own thoughts.

' _He is not normal human, but he is still peasant...'_ She thought bitterly.

Osmond stroked his long white beard as he was using examining spell on him.

"He had dozen deeper wounds, but his own body healed him meaning that he has Regeneration and he also has much denser tissues' on his body."

"He also has 45 degrees of normal body heat and cat ears and tail..." Eleanor said with quite shocked voice.

' _My little sister summoned this man?'_ She though not believing this, but had to.

Colbert finished searching about the runes and was very shocked by his discovery. Osmond and Eleanor looked at him questioning.

"His left hand runes are ancient Gandalrf rune's and his right forearm are..." He said looking at Osmond and Eleanor.

"Those rune's are the runes of Child of the Elements and Familiar of all." He said looking at both of his colleges.

Osmond looked at Saito and chuckled. Eleanor looked at Louise and then Saito.

She was about to say something, but then Saito let out cough and started to stir.

"He is waking give him room." Colbert said and took step back.

Osmond and Eleanor followed his lead and all of the rooms occupants looked at Saitos waking figure. He slowly raised himself to sitting position on the table and looked around himself. His eyes went wide as he saw where he was and he then looked at his healed body and new clothes.

"I am alive?" He asked with low calm voice.

Colbert took step closer and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You were healed here, just stay calm and we will explain everything." Colbert said seeing Saito's confused face.

Louise walked little bit closer looking at Saito.

' _He is quite handsome and those cat ears look really soft...'_ She thought blushing.

Colbert started to explain what has happened and that Saito is Familiar now. It took good hour the explain everything and now Saito was sitting there looking at the four mage's.

"So i was summoned as an familiar by this pink haired girl here and now i have to protect her and serve too?" He asked looking at Colbert.

"Yes quite, you are her servant." He said.

Saito nodded and looked at Louise making her blush more. He then slowly stood up from the table and steadied himself. He his ears were turning side to side picking up many different voices and noise's.

"Mind if i get to sleep? I have had quite horrible day so..." Saito said his facing going sad and haunted look in his eye's.

"You can stay in my room with me." Louise said nearly regretting it when her older sister turned to look at her with odd look.

Saito just nodded tiredly and followed Louise to her own room. They passed many other students that stopped what they were doing and started to whisper to each others and looked at Saito and Louise.

"That's the Zero and her odd familiar..." One said.

"He looks cute and i just would love to touch those ears..." Said one girl giggling with her friends.

Saito was too tired to pay attention to his surroundings and just followed Louise. She on the other hand Tried not to glare at the other whispering students.

' _He is my Familiar...'_ She growled in her mind.

They reached Louise's room and went inside of it. Louise locked the door as Saito stood there looking at the room. The room had one window, very big bed, table with two chairs and large bookcase. He then looked at Louise and saw that she was already undressing herself and putting her nightgown on. Saito turned to look at the other direction as she changed her clothes, to her blessing. Louise then realized that She had only one bed and she didn't want him to sleep on the ground. She coughed gaining Saito's attention.

"You can sleep on the bed with me, but not touching!" She said with red face and shaking threatening voice.

Saito just nodded blushing slightly. Louise then went under the sheets and turned her back at him. Saito just ruffled his hair and went to lay next to her, leaving half a meter empty space between them. He then closed his eyes.

' _Maybe life here is better then back there...'_ he thought as single tear escaped his eye.

He fell to deep sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well this is done now. I had to change this quite much. Hope you liked this new Saito and coming setting.**

 **See you all in the next chapter! Leave you thoughts and wishes for the story to the Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2, Getting to know

**I will follow the canon line to some extend with side happenings and other stuff.**

 **Lets go!**

 **I do not own Familiar of zero.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saito was restless the whole night. He turned from side to side and kept mumbling incoherent words. He was replaying the last moments of the war for the throne and all the fighting, slaughtering, cries for help, yelling and the explosions. The whole night when on like this. When the morning came Saito opened his eye's and saw the ceiling. He laid there trying to remember where he was. He then remembered everything that had happened. His summoning, familiar bond, runes and the fact that he was laying in a bed with a girl. As he came out of his thoughts he felt pressure on his chest. He turned to look at his left and saw mass of pink hair on his chest and felt Louise's body pressing to his side.

' _Oh shit...'_ He thought and laid there motionless not even breathing.

This probably happened because his high body temperature which lead to Louise to come to him and hug him during her sleep. He then felt her stirring and groaning. Louise felt something very warm next to her and nuzzled her face to it. Saito went quite red as Louise nuzzled her face to his chest. His nose picked her scent and filled his senses.

' _Thank to lord that my Heat season now isn't fully primed...'_ He though looking at the pink haired girl.

Louise raised her head and blinked her eyes clear. First thing she saw was Saito's face few inced away from her own. She then realized that she was laying on him too. She yelled in shock and jumped off him. Saito looked at her mumbling red face as she was sputtering something.

"I'll go take a shower!" She shouted and left the room with her clothes.

Saito Sighed and stood up looking at his own new clothes. He was wearing long sleeved white shirt with snare's and brown shorts that went over his knee's. He then comped his hair with his fingers and scratched his right ear. His stomach informed him that it was empty with loud gurgling. He rubbed his stomach and sniffed around, but didn't smell food anywhere. He sat down and waited for Louise to come back. After half an hour Louise cam back with small blush still on her cheeks.

' _She looks cute...'_ Saito thought and then blushing and turning to look the other way scratching back of his head.

"Let's go for the breakfast..." She said and turned to the door.

Saito nodded and followed her through the hallway's. They arrived at big hall filled with tables and students. Nearly all of the eye's turned to them as they walked to eat at one empty table at the side's. Louise ignored all the snickers and looks from the others and just ate in silence. Saito on the other hand ate and looked around himself seeing that many eye pairs were looking at him. They ate fast and left for few classes, during these classes Saito just sat somewhere looking around trying to make his mind go away from the recent events.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were walking outside as Louise was explaining everything what He had to know. Saito was just nodding at her. They came to a big grass filled outdoor field which was surrounded by tall gray walls. The grass field was filled with round tables and people sitting around them. Many maids went around serving snacks and tea to people.

"This place is the noble training area where we noble's learn good table manners and interaction among other nobles." Louise explained.

Saito kept nodding as she looked around himself.

"Well well, isn't it the Zero and her good looking familiar." Said Kirche as she walked to them with her Familiar.

Louise had tick mark on her forehead as she glared at her. Saito looked at Kirche with confused eye's. Kirche smirked at him and winked, making Saito blush and turn around.

"Don't bother my red haired bimbo!" Louise snarled at Kirche.

Kirche just grinned at Louise.

"See you later Zero." She said walking past Saito.

She walked past Saito and pinched his rear, making Saito jump and gasp.

"And you too~." She said to him and walked away with her hips swaying.

Saito gulped and looked at Seething Louise. Louise stomped off and left Saito there. He saw as she walked to speak to blonde girl. He stood there looking around himself. Then he saw as blonde haired boy with rose on his hand and with big V cut on his flamboyant shirt walked to Louise and that other girl.

"My dear Montmorency! So good to see you my lovely rose." He said with overly cheese voice and bowed at her, making her smile and blush.

"Guiche! Why?! Are you cheating on me?" Yelled brown haired girl who walked to them.

Guiche stared explaining himself and sputtering about his noble charms making Saito quite pissed. He started to walk towards him.

' _People like this boy ruined my world!'_ He seethed in his mind as he walked to him.

"Hey! Two face noble boy." Saito said with snarl.

Guiche turned around to look at Him.

"Hmm yes? What now peasant?" He said back with overconfident smirk, thinking that this boy would dare to oppose him.

"Could you just bugger off? Many of these ladies here want your explanation, but i just think that you are two faced player." Saito said.

Many of the other students looked at Saito with shocked expression. Mere Familiar ordering Noble? Madness. Guiche looked at Saito and snorted.

"Mere familiar trying to order me? What makes you think you have say here?" He asked looking at Saito.

"Well if you don't bugger off now, i'll make you." He said back his eyes turning to slits.

"Are you challenging me to dual?!" Guiche asked with flaggerbasted face.

"Well then! In hour we meet here and see are you just bark or bite!" He announced and walked away.

Saito stood there and looked at Louise who had shocked face.

"What?" He asked.

"You can't fight against him! No one can beat nobles!" She said with worry of her familiar.

Saito just smirked and flexed his arms.

"Don't worry. I started fighting at age of 4." He said and grinned at the shocked face's of the students around him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hour later the field was cleared and nearly all the students were there waiting for the coming dual between the noble and Familiar. Saito was standing there with blank face his arms on his sides. Guiche walked there and stood ten meters away from Saito. Louise was anxious and worried about this dual. Kirche was also there, but her eye's were only on Saito and his body.

"So you actually came? I thought that you would have hidden yourself somewhere." Guiche said with confident laugh.

Saito just took ready fighting stance. His left leg was in front of himself and his right behind. His left side was turned towards Guiche nad his arms were raised up.

"I'll show how idiotic you are!" He shouted and raised his rose.

" **Golem Knight!"** He shouted and summoned female earth golem what had shield and lance.

He then ordered it to attack Saito. It dashed towards Saito with lance ready. Saito stood there not moving until the golem was nearly on him. He then dashed forward with his right fist coming with extreme speed and striking to golem clear to it's chest, shattering it to pieces with load crash. Everybody looked at Saito with wide eye's. Louise was so shocked.

' _He punched his Golem to pieces with one punch?'_ She thought looking at Saito's now smirking face.

"How?!" Guiche shouted and summoned four golems more.

Saito didn't wait now and dashed with insane speed towards Guiche. The golems went to stand ready between coming Saito and their master. Saito went under the first golems strike and then pushed himself up with his legs kicking the golems head off and then spinning in the air and bringing both of his fist's on the second golem crushing it. The last two golems charged at him and tried to double strike him. Saito blocked the first attack, but was pushed slightly to the right getting his side getting his arm chopped off. Guiche was so shocked that he had not ordered the golems not to kill Saito.

"Saito!" Louise shouted horrified.

Saito just smirked and went for wide roundhouse kick destroying the last two golems. Guiche took a step back with his face pale as ghost. To everyone's shock Saito just snorted and his arm grew back with snap. Everyone went wide eyes.

"H-How?" Guiche asked with wide eye's.

"I can regenerate myself, this is just but a scratch." He said.

Saito then dashed forward fist ready. Guiche quickly casted Earthen Armor and took ready pose. Saito unleashed massive wave of fast punches towards Guiche who's armor was getting punched to shreds. Saito then readied his hand and launched his last strike which shattered Guiche's armor and made him fly few meters and land on his back. The field was in complete silence. Everyone was staring at Saito who just rolled his shoulders.

"I won." He simple said and walked away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saito had walked away not wanting to show the other students and Louise his saddened face.

' _Maybe i got little bit carried off... He was just noble brat who knew nothing of real fighting_.' HE thought.

He walked around until he bumped to someone. He saw that he had knocked young maid on her rear.

"Sorry!" Saito said and quickly helped her up.

"No need to say sorry i should have looked where i was going." Said the young maid.

Saito was about the reply back, but was stunned silent as he saw her face. She had round smiling beautiful face and chin length black hair and brown soft eye's. Saito blinked and blushed. The girl smiled at him and was having same kind of thoughts about him.

"Mind if i ask your name?" Saito asked scratching back of his head.

"Siesta, your?" She asked smiling at him.

"Saito Hiragi, nice to meet you Siesta." He said back smiling.

Siesta smiled at him.

"I need to keep going work to do, see you later Saito!" She said and walked past him.

"See you!" Saito said back and continued his way.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Couple hours after the dual. Louise was sitting in her room thinking about Saito and where he went. The door opened and Saito walked inside. Louise turned to him and marched in front of him and placed her hands on her hips.

"That was the most idiotic thing ever! And where did you run off!?" Louise shouted at him.

Saito stood there blinking.

"Whaa?" He said.

Louise shook from anger. She huffed and walked to her bed.

"You will sleep outside! That's your punishment." She said.

Saito was too tired and hungry to fight back and just walked back and closed the door. He then walked away to the grass field. It was already late and the sun was going down. He sighed and stood there looking at the sun set.

"You okay Saito?" Came Siesta's voice out of no where.

Saito jumped up and his ears came out.

"Don't sneak on me!" He said.

He then saw that Siesta was staring at him, precisely his ears. She then took step forward and extended her hand towards his right ear. Saito didn't stop her. She touched it and rubbed it making Saito bit his lip and keep the sigh and tiny moan away.

"So soft..." She said with wonder in her voice.

"Could you not rub then? They are very sensitive..." Saito said with blush and shuddered.

Siesta's eyes went wide and she blushed, pulling her hand back in front of her chest. Saito coughed and scratched his left ear.

"S-sorry, they were just so soft and cute looking." She said with blush and smile.

Saito smiled back and then his stomach said to him that it was empty. Saito blushed.

"Oh my, are you hungry?" Siesta asked with little giggle.

"Yeah..." Saito said with embarrassed voice.

"Follow me, I'll get you something to eat." She said and grabbed his hand and dragged him with her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Saito was sitting at the Schools kitchen eating from a big bowl meat soup. Around him where the cooks and many maids giggling and snickering at the young mans eating. The head of the kitchen, Marteua was standing with his arms folded on his wide chest at Saito's side smiling.

"Eat as much as you want! You showed that snobby noble brat that we peasants have bite!" Said and laughed.

Saito finished his meal and looked at the chef.

"How much i need to repay you for this?" Saito asked wiping his lips.

"No need to repay us anything! You are our sword! Sword of the People!" Marteua said and slapped Saito on his back laughing.

"I am your Sword?" Saito asked.

"Yes. You showed those nobles that the common people aren't useless." He said smiling widely.

"O-okay..." Saito said back smiling slightly and scratching his right ear.

Everyone laughed merrily. Saito turned to look at Siesta and saw that she was smiling to him brightly. He smiled back at her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saito left the kitchen with Siesta. She wanted to see him off. They were now standing at one of the outdoor fields and looking at the twin moons.

"Please visit us again Saito." Siesta said and turned to look at Saito Smiling.

"I will." He said back smiling and blushing slightly.

"Good night Saito, we'll see tomorrow again." She said and blushed and walked away.

"Sure." Saito said smiling and turned to walk away too.

He walked towards Louise's room thinking that he could sleep outside of the room. He was smiling and thinking about Siesta. As he reached to hallway to Louise's room he was just walking past one of the doors when it opened and pair of hands grabbed him and pulled inside the room.

"Whaat?" Saito said and felt someone hugging him and his arm was pushed between something soft.

Saito then looked at his side and saw Kirche hugging his arm between her breast. She was also wearing only thin and very revealing nightgown.

"You like it?" She asked with sultry voice and rubbed herself to him.

Saito's jaw had fallen and he was just staring her with wide eyes and mighty blush.

"K-Kirche?" Saito asked shell shocked.

Kirche giggled and used the opportunity to puss him down making him fall on his back as Kirche was on top of him. At this moment, Saito's feline heat was screaming at him making his mind fussy and pushing his rational thinking away. Kirche leaned closer smiling sweetly.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She mocked with seductive voice and blew air to his ear, making him gasp and shudder.

Kirche then leaned to nipple his ear and run her other hand under his shirt, feeling his rock hard abs and chest. Saito bit his own lip for not to moan from the feeling he got from her nipping. Kirche then ran her tongue to his lips and pushed his mouth open and started to kiss him hungrily. Saito's will was losing and he took hold of her hips and pulled her on top of him even harder making Kirche gasp and let out quiet moan in his mouth. After heated make out session Kirche stopped kissing him and sat on his stomach and pressed her rear on his crotch. Saito panted and looked at her golden shining eyes and sweat covered tanned body. His little friend went Bankai! Kirche giggled and smiled as she felt him so she began grinding her ass on his crotch, resulting in moan escaping from Saito.

"You on the mood love?" She asked with sultry voice and pressed her chest on his chest.

"You ready for the real fun?" She asked and bit down on his ear again.

Saito felt shiver go down his spine and was about to answer her when the door flew open revealing Louise there with angry expression.

"He's my Familiar! So hands off bimbo!" She shouted at Kirche, who got off from Saito who also now stood up.

"No need to be so angry, I would have returned him to you after he and I would have been satisfied..." She said back with sultry voice looking at Saito and licking her lips.

"He is coming with me!" Louise seethed and took Saitos hand and ragged him with her, Saito coming without resistance because he was still quite fussy minded.

Louise smacked the door shut and walked to her room and locked the door and turned to look at disheveled Saito.

"What were you doing!? First you challenge Noble to a dual then you vanish and make me worried and then i find you making out with Half naked Bimbo!?" She ranted to him waving her arms.

During this rant Saito's mind came down from the cloud nine and he looked at Louise who was finished.

"You going to explain yourself?" She asked, folding her arms on her flat chest and tapping her foot.

Saito sighed.

"Firstly, i won the fight without getting injured. My vanishing was because i needed to think and that accident with Kirche happened because she yanked me to her room and pushed herself on my plus started to rub me sensitive ears adding to my current Feline Heat which resulted me to follow her lead." He said back looking quite tired.

"Your Heat?" She asked confused.

"I am Feline Youkai in other words Demon cat or nekomata. I have once in a month Heat cycle which last's for one week and it causes me to lose control if i am aroused or pleasured." He said.

Louise just nodded.

"Now do you mind if get sleep?" He asked.

"Sure..." She said back remembering the morning.

"I can sleep on the floor..." He said with blush.

"No no, you can sleep next to me... You felt kinda nice..." She said with low voice and mighty blush plastering her face.

Saito just nodded and went to the bed and dozed off the second his head touched the pillow. Louise looked at his sleeping form and then went too to sleep pulling the sheets on him and her. She laid there and looked at the sleeping Saito.

"You are my Familiar..." She said with pout and closed her eye's, letting sleep take her too.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry all! There won't be lemon in near future yet! Maybe...**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3, New sword and old one's

**You all can sent me your comments who i could improve this story and my writing style.**

 **P.S IF you have someone you want to be in the Harem PM me or something.**

 **Let's start!**

 **I do not own Familiar of Zero**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sun had risen already, but no one was going to the classes as the day was the Hollow's Day. Saito was sitting at one of the chairs in Louise's room as She herself was getting dressed. Louise got her cloak on and turned to look at Saito.

"Do you want to go to the near by Town? You could see other places than this school." She asked hiding her little blush.

Saito turned to look at Louise and then his clothes.

"Sure, we could also get me new clothes if you wouldn't mind." He said with grin and stood up.

Louise nodded and smiled. They then left the room and went towards the school stable's to get Louise's horse. Louise was reining her happiness.

' _I get to be with him away from that Bimbo!'_ She thought happily and went to got her horse.

They got the horse ready and mounted it. Louise in front and Saito behind her. Saito sat there like he was born on a sadle with grin.

"Let's go!" Louise said and kicked the horse on a move. They rode through the school gate just under some red haired busty woman's window.

Kirche heard the horse and Louise's voice and went to the window. She saw that Saito and Louise where going somewhere together.

' _No! I can't that flat Loli take him to somewhere!'_ She thought and ran out of her room and towards Tabitha's.

She knocked at Tabitha's room and then ran inside launching insane word rant to her friend who just looked at her. When Kirche walked to her side she picked her staff and dispelled the Silence and then Kirche's words where heard.

"Tabitha i need your help! I am in love and Louise is taking my dear somewhere!" She yelled.

"I don't understand." Tabitha said back.

Kirche went on her knee's and prayed to her.

"Please you have to just help me to find them." She begged.

Tabitha just nodded and went to the window opening it and whistling. Her familiar Sylphid, Rhyme Dragon came to pick her and Kirche up. They flew upwards fast.

"Where were they headed?" Tabitha asked.

"I wasn't paying attention to that." Kirche said with little laugh.

Tabitha sighed and leaned to whisper something to Sylphid and then the dragon turned and started to fly to different direction.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Louise and Saito had reached the town and now they were walking around there. The were dozens of different Stalls and even more people from children to Elders going around there with their bought stuff and candy apple's. Saito was looking around himself with wide eye's. He had never seen so many people in one place without fighting or bloodshed, so he was little bit on edge as he looked around. He also had his ears and tail hidden. Louise on the other hand was smiling, enjoying the cheery air. They got to a Clothes shop and walked in. They got Saito Black pants and knee high cuffed brown boots. He also bought red bandana that he tied around his head the way that it left top of his head open that it was only going around his head. He also wanted to get cloth wraps around both of his hands that went to his elbows, covering his rune's. They then walked outside and saw something that put Louise angry, Kirche and Tabitha were coming towards them. Kirche saw them and started running to the waving her hand and dragging poor Book worn with her.

"Did they follow us?" Louise asked with irradiated voice and gritted her teeth.

"It seems so." Saito said with snicker.

Kirche and Tabitha got to them and Kirche looked at Saito.

"I see that you got new look, it suits you." She said and grinned at Saito who blushed.

Louise huffed and turned to walk away grabbing Saito's hand and dragging him with her.

"Let's keep going." She said with smoke coming from her ears.

Kirche latched herself on Saito's right side and Tabitha just followed them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had walked around the market area and visited many different shops. Louise had bought only little handmade trinkets. Kirche on other hand had wanted to buy many different things to Saito, who had declined all of them with skill. Tabitha bought two new books only. They walked in a narrow path way between buildings when Saito saw something interesting. Blacksmith's shop. Saito started to walk towards it. The girls saw that he went towards Blacksmith's shop, more specially Weapon smith. They follow him. When Saito got inside his reaction was the same as little kid in candy shop. He started to dash to every weapon stack with starry eyes. The girls giggled at him even Tabitha slightly. Louise walked to the Owner of the place. The owner was short skinny man, Owner looked at Louise and saw that there were now three Noble's and one peasant.

"How could i help you my ladies?" HE asked rubbing his hands together.

"We are here to get my friend here Weapon." She said and motioned her hand towards Saito who turned his head to the Owner and dashed to him.

"I see." Owner said looking at the tall boy.

"What's the best sword you have here?" Louise asked.

"Best? Wait a moment!" Owner went to the backroom and carried golden sword with gems in the hilt.

Kirche's and Louises eyes shined, but Saito nearly puked.

"That's horrible!" Saito shouted.

The owner and the two girls looked at Saito with mouths agape. Saito looked around and went to pick and long one edged old looking sword.

"I'll take this." He said.

The owner looked at him like he had two heads. Louise didn't say anything thinking that He knew more about weapons.

"Alright then, it would be 100 ecu." Owner said.

Louise paid the sword and Saito hung it on his back. They were about to leave when Saito saw something that made him froze. There were two long Katana's resting on a pile of swords. They were both black and in the blade was red carvings.

"It can't be..." Saito said and walked towards them.

The owner saw this and shouted.

"Don't touch them! They burn everyone's hands when touched!" He shouted to Saito.

Louise saw this, but too late to stop him. Saito picked the two blades up one in one hand. The owner's jaw hit the floor.

"Y-You can wield them?" HE asked with shocked voice.

Saito turned to look at the owner.

"Yes, these are my old swords." Saito said and spun them in his hands.

"Keep them." The owner said and sat down.

Saito smiled and place them on his belt. Both on his left hip. They walked outside when Kirche and Louise started to ask him about his old world. Saito told them about the good times and evaded the fighting and bloodshed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had gotten back to the school and were all sitting in Kirche's room. Tabitha sat on the bed and read her new books. Saito sat back against one of the walls cross legged and had his Katana's on the ground near him and the Old sword on his legs. He was following the Pickering between the red head and pinked. Those two had ranted to each others about the fact what they can do to Saito and can't. The boy in question was tired of that fighting and sat there.

"You flat loli can't compare yourself to me!" Kirche yelled.

"You and your fat orbs on your chest are just dead weight!" Louise yelled back arms waving.

Saito sighed.

"Well then, Saito can say which one of us is better!" Kirche said and turned to look at Saito.

Louise turned too to look at Saito who had wide eye's and looked between the two.

"Me?" He said with meek voice.

"Yes!" Both of the woman yelled.

"Oi shut up stupid women!" Shouted someone to them.

Kirche and Louise turned to look at Saito again with death glares. Saito raised the old sword.

"It wasn't me!" He shouted raising his hands up when the two she devils closed on him.

"Look at the sword." Tabitha came to Saito's rescue.

Everyone looked at the sword.

"Could you lot be quiet? I was having good sleep before some two women shouted me to wake up!" The sword spoke.

Everyone looked at the sword with wide eye's.

"You speak?" Saito asked.

"You brain dead?" The blade said back.

"I'll keep you." Saito said with snicker.

"Good to know Partner." The sword said back with chuckle.

Kirche and Louise looked at each other.

"You are intellectual sword?" Kirche asked.

"Yes, my conscious was woken by this boys' Gandalfr Rune's." The sword said.

Kirche nodded.

"What's your name?" Saito asked.

"Derfflinger." Derf said back.

"Saito, now we are buddy's." HE said with smirk.

"Hell yeah." Derf said back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saito had left the the women to their own stuff and wandered outside to grab the cool night air. He was standing at the grass field again and looking at the two moons. His ears and tail where out. Derf was on his back.

"It's lot better here than there..." He said with low voice.

Derf was silent and didn't ruin this silent moment.

"Good night Saito" Siesta said, making Saito jump in the air and his tail shot up.

"How can you sneak on me!?" Saito shouted and eased himself.

Siesta giggled and then looked at Saito. He smiled and scratched his right ear.

"How are you doing Saito?" Siesta asked smiling.

"Good, you?" He asked back.

"I am doing wonderfully." She said and smiled widely.

"Good to hear." He smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you how much you have helped me." She said with tiny smile.

"Helped?" Saito asked puzzled.

"You gave me courage to do my work and continue onward by showing to us that nobles aren't immortal and all powerful. I want to thank you so much Saito." She said and quickly turned away and left before Saito could see her tears.

"Hey wait..." Saito said and then dropped his hand.

"She looked and sounded sad." Derf popped up and said that.

"Yeah... Hopefully it's not something serious. I'll ask her about it tomorrow." He said and started to walk away.

"You do that Partner." Derf said and fell back to his sheat.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This was it. This chapter is little bit smaller than last two but the fourth one will be bigger with fighting too! Saito will kick Count Moths ass!**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4, Saving Siesta

**In this Chapter Saito saves Siesta from the Count. This will go differently than it really went.**

 **Let's go!**

 **I do not own Familiar of Zero.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saito was walking towards Louise's room to get sleep. His mind was still trying to think why Siesta sounded sad and why she suddenly told all that to him out of blue.

' _Maybe i am just overreacting. Yeah that's it...'_ He thought, but even that sounded hollow in his head.

He walked past kirche's room when he heard it open behind himself.

"Evening love~." Kirche said with sultry voice.

Saito turned to look behind himself and instantly blushed and looked away. She was wearing that revealing nightgown again and was leaning at her doorway. She giggled and pressed her boobs together with her hands.

"You see something you like?" She asked with smirk.

Saito just gulped and backed few steps. His heat activating again and fighting against his will.

"S-sorry i was just going to get sleep, See you tomorrow again Kirche!" He said and quickly dashed to Louise's room.

"I see... I need to be even more aggressive." Kirche said with pout and then went to her room.

Saito took couple steady breaths and saw then that Louise was already asleep. He smiled and walked to the window and observed the night sky. His mind wandering back to the War for the Throne back in his own world. The sea of corpses flashed through his mind and he fought back the nausea.

' _I am so sorry everyone... You fought and died when i ran to different world after everything... I am so so sorry...'_ He thought and let his head hang low, tears streaming down.

He then turned to look at Louise. Her calm sleeping face and slowly raising chest. He wiped the tears away and took off his boots and place Derf to lean against the nightstand. He looked to the emptiness and sighed. He closed his eye's and let the sleep take him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next morning Saito woke up to Louise's walking. He opened hi eye's and saw that she was leaving the room.

"You going to your classes?" He asked raising up to sit.

Louise jumped at his sudden voice and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, i'll see you later this afternoon. Don't wander off." She said with smirk and left.

Saito rolled his eye's and got his boots and tied Derf on his back.

"I could go test you outside, what do you say Buddy?" He asked walking out.

"Do that, i am feeling rusty!" Derf said with excited voice.

Saito chuckled and walked outside. He went to the grass field and drew Derf. He started to go through all the forms and move's he knew with insane speed and skill. Suddenly his left arms rune's heated up and started glowing. His speed doubled and he was going so fast he was only a blur. He stopped after hour of training and was sweating and panting. He looked at his Gandalfr rune's and then Derf.

"What did that rune do?" He asked.

"Your Gandalfr rune gives you ability to use every weapon made ever and enhances your skills and battle prowess. The fact that you know how to fight only boosted the rune's." Derf said back.

"I see, good to know." Saito said sheating Derf and walking towards the kitchen.

' _Maybe I can get something to eat and find Siesta.'_ He thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saito was sitting in front of Martuea eating Meat soup and bread again.

"This is the best bread ever!" He said and ate it with one big chomp.

"Good that our Sword like's it!" Martuea said back and laughed heartily.

Saito wiped his lips clean and stood up and looked at him.

"You know where Siesta is?" He asked placing Derf back on his shoulder.

Martuea looked at him with shock and then his face saddened. He then told him what had happened. Saito's voice went shocked and then angry when he realized what the Count really wanted from Siesta.

"Damn that snobby noble." Martuea said.

"Well have good rest of the day." He said and walked away to command the kitchen.

Saito gritted his teeth and started to walk away with angry face.

"You going to do something very rash?" Derf asked.

"I am going to go get Siesta back, i am not letting that noble rape her..." He said back with low growl.

Derf podded down and went silent. Saito walked to the School gate and sighed, not knowing where that Count's manor where.

' _Dammit!'_ He thought.

He sniffed the air, but didn't catch Siesta's scent or anything that would have helped him. He was about to go ask where this Count was when one of his right forearms runes started to glow Green.

"What is happening?" He asked eyes wide.

As he said that low breeze came out of nowhere and picked up leave that started going towards North.

"Follow that." Derf said.

Saito just nodded and started running after the leaf.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About 40 miles North in Count Moth's manor. Siesta was getting dressed in her new maid outfit. Count had wanted her to look more appealing so she had to follow his orders. She didn't like this and was scared. She had heard what happens to Noble's maids who are suddenly taken to somewhere and she was scared. Her new outfit was ready and she looked at herself from the mirror. She had red maid out fit that left her inner tights open and lot of her cleavage too. She kept her face impassive when one of the guards ordered her to follow him to the Count. She follow the guard to Count's living room where he was sitting in front of fireplace drinking wine.

"Aah, my new beautiful maid." He said and stood up.

Siesta bowed and kept her face in zero.

"Come here so i can look at you better." Count said with leery voice.

Siesta walked with stiff legs in front of the count. He looked Siesta over and even ran his fingers on her shoulders and hair.

"Good good..." He said with low husky voice.

Siesta shuddered and hoped that something stops him. The count then turned to the guards.

"Leave this room and see that no one bothers me!" He ordered.

The guards bowed and walked away closing the door. Siesta's breath stopped when she realized what was soon going to happen. The count went to sit on his armchair and smiled.

"Kneel in front of me, you know what you have to do." He said with cocky smirk and sick look in his eyes.

Siesta paled, but knew if she resisted her punishment was going to be lot more worse. She went to kneel in front of him and looked him trying to keep herself from crying or puking. The count smirked and went to take off his belt.

' _Please someone help me... Saito... Help me.'_ She begged in her mind when to Count took of his belt.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saito had ran as fast he could following to leaf. The sun had started to go down already and it was late afternoon. He ran through very thick forest and then saw huge manor. He crouched and observed the area. He saw dozen armed guards outside and guessed that there were more inside.

"Are you going to sneak in or do the old fashioned way?" Derf asked with mirth.

Saito grinned showing his sharp teeth. He drew Derf.

"Balls first like always!" He shouted and dashed forward towards the manor.

The guards saw him coming and ran to the door to take ready position. Couple of the guards went to set the alarm. Two horns roared in the afternoon air making the manor go alive like kicked ant hill. Saito grinned and jumped up with his powerful legs and fell in the middle of the Guards. The guards raised their spears at him when he rose up grinning.

"Do you want to life?" Saito asked.

"Lay down your weapon and surrender!" One of the guards yelled.

Saito smirked and then dashed towards the nearest guard so fast that the guard couldn't do anything when he slashed his both legs off. The guard yelled in pain and the other guards dashed to skewer Saito who let one of them pierce his stomach. The guard grinned as he thought he killed The boy, but was surprised when Saito raised his sword and stabbed his chest. Saito then ripped the spear from his stomach to the guards horror and threw it through other ones chest killing the third one. The guards yelled in fear when Saito came on them with mad grin and hacked them to pieces. Saito walked towards the door and kicked it open. The guards on the hallway looked in horror at the bloodied man who walked towards them bloody sword low and severed head of their comrade.

"You want to life?" Saito asked, but didn't wait for answer and dashed towards them.

The manor was filled with the screams of pain and sounds of flesh and bone getting ripped apart.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The count was about to pull his pants down when the alarm went off. He stood up placing his belt back.

"What is happening there!" He roared.

The door opened and showed one of the guards.

"My lord! There's armed man with cat ears attacking us!" The young guard shouted.

"What? I will see that he is killed myself!" He roared and took his staff and walked away with his guards.

"You stay here whore." HE said to Siesta who stood up.

Siesta didn't say anything and just stood there with shocked eyes, but started smiling.

' _Saito is coming! He is coming to save me!_ ' She thought with smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the school Louise had been searching for Saito for an hour not finding him. She then walked to Kirche and saw her sitting with Tabitha at one of the tables outside. She walked to her.

"You know where Saito is?" She asked.

Kirche looked at her.

"Haven't seen him." She said.

One of the maids near them walked to them and bowed.

"Saito was at the Kitchen some time ago. The Head Chef might know where he is." She said and quickly walked away.

Kirche and Louise looked at each other and started to head towards the Kitchen. Tabitha followed them too. They reached to kitchen and found Martuea there. He turned to look at the three girls and bowed smiling.

"What brings you all here?" He asked with smile.

"We are looking for Saito, Do you know where he might have gone?" Kirche asked.

He scratched his chin and nodded.

"He might have gone to get Siesta back from count Moth, hopefully not if he is smart enough to oppose him." He said with worried eyes.

The three girls looked at each other shocked and then they hurried away.

"Thanks!" Louise yelled and left with the two others.

They got to Sylpid fast and took off towards Count Moth's manor.

"Let's hope that he hasn't done anything stupid." Louise said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saito had carved his way to an big open hall with staircase on the other end. He saw five guards there and Noble looking man walking down the stairs with staff. Saito stood there resting Derf on his shoulder and other hand on his hip.

"OI!" He shouted waiving his sword.

The noble looked at him and snorted.

"Mere peasant attacking my home? I'll show your place!" Count Moth shouted.

Saito laughed.

"You think you can do anything where thirty guards failed miserably." Saito asked with amused smirk.

"I'll show you! **Flame!** " Count shouted and cast Flaming arc towards Saito.

"Block it with me Partner!" Derf shouted.

Saito raised Derf to block the flames. Count and the guards jaw's fell when they saw Saito's sword sucking to flame's and glow. Saito smirked and looked at Derf.

"You are awesome bud." He said and then slashed Derf towards two of the guards launching the spell back at them and killing both.

Count took step back shocked.

"How!?" He roared in shock.

Saito smirked and dashed towards him easily slaughtering the three guards left. Count Moth pointed at him and launched Flaming spear at Saito. Saito didn't dodge it and let it cut his side open. The count smirked and shot another one, but Saito slashed it away and kicked him towards the wall with immensely strong kick. The count flew to the fall and coughed blood and dropped his staff. He fell to the ground kneeling. Saito walked to him and raised his sword.

"Because of people like you my world was ruined! The rich took all from the weak and poor and started the damn war which ruined our world!" HE roared and brought his sword down slashing the Counts head off.

Saito stood there Breathing lowly.

"You alright Partner?" Derf asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." Saito said back and looked at one of the doors.

"Let's go get Siesta and get away from here." He said and cleaned himself and Derf on the counts cloak.

HE walked to the door and through hallway to a big door. He kicked it open and saw Siesta there standing in sexy maid outfit. Siesta saw him and ran to him latching to his neck and hugged him.

"You came!" She shouted and cried from relief.

Saito smiled and gave her half hug and then picked her up and started to walk away making her blush.

"Close your eye's and don't look before i say that you can." He said closing her eyes.

She nodded and Saito ran out from the manor. Outside he saw Sylphid landing down with Louise, Kirche and Tabitha. Louise jumped down and ran to him.

"Are you brain dead!?" She yelled.

Saito rolled his eye's and helped Siesta on Sylphid.

"Hey are you listening to m-!" Louise was about to yell again at him when she saw to dead guards at the front door and the dried blood and healed spots on Saito.

"Let's got going. I might have murdered Noble and dozen guards and i have to explain this to The Principal some how..." Saito said and looked at them with hard gaze silencing Louise.

Kirche helped Siesta on the Dragon and they flew towards the School. Siesta was clued to Saito's side who had empty gaze and was silent the whole flight. Louise and Kirche were fuming at the maid, but didn't break the silence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had gotten back to the school and Kirche, Louise and Tabitha went away. Saito was standing in front of Siesta who was smiling.

"Thank you so much Saito." She said.

"No need to thank me, i didn't wan-" He was saying when Siesta suddenly come close and kissed his cheek and ran quickly away.

Saito stood there blinking when Derf whistled.

"Lady killer." Derf said making Saito Blush.

He grumbled about old rust buckets and walked away heading towards the Principals office.

"Now i need to explain who i murdered Count and dozen guards..." Saito said with tired voice.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He got to the Office and after two hours of debating he had gotten the Principal to lie to the officials. Osmond didn't like that Saito had murdered them, but he hated more rapists and The Count was known by his cravings. Saito was standing in front of Osmond hands behind his back.

"Let this be the last time. I fill let this slide this time even though i should throw you in prison." Osmond said with serious voice.

Saito nodded.

"You are dismissed." Osmond said.

Saito bowed and walked away.

Osmond sat there rubbing his eyes.

"He is the Child of the elements. He is bound to cause havoc..." He said and started to write down letter to the Crown about the current event's.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This was this. This feels little rushed but who cares. Like i said this Saito is different and like so.**

 **See you all in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5, Love and adoring raising

**Merry Christmas! We'll go straight to the Story!**

 **P.S Thank you all! The follow's and Favorites! Thank you for the 600 views too!**

 **Let's go!**

 **I do not own Familiar of Zero.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saito woke up to the sound of Louise dressing up rather loudly or the fact the his hearing is too good. He laid there looking at the ceiling, the last nights event's replaying in his images of the bisected and beheaded bloodied corpses of the guards left to cover to manor hallway's after he's passing. The horrified face's of the maids and servant's and the screams and gurgling sounds of the soon to be dead. The worst part was the fact that Saito didn't care. He laughed and enjoyed as he felt his sword bite their flesh, snuffing to light from their eye's forever. He rubbed his face and sat up and then turned to look at Louise who just got her cloak on.

"Why in so hurry?" He asked

His sudden voice made Louise jump, again. She turned around to look at Saito and blushed as she saw his bare upper body. Her eye's wondered downward and she saw everything. His iron like abs and that stone hard chest. Round and strong shoulders to his well defined arms.

"W-well the Familiar Showing Event is coming u-up and I-I need t-to go sign u-up us!" She said as her blush rose and eye's roamed Saito's body.

"Oh, i see..." Saito said and yawned not realizing what was happening.

"Well i'll be off!" She said and bolted out of the room.

Saito just shrugged and got up and dressed up. He then ruffled his hair and picked up Derf, hanging it over his right shoulder.

' _Familiar Showing event... Sounds like fun.'_ He mused in his head and yawned again.

"You tired Partner?" Derf asked.

Saito looked over his shoulder at Derf.

"Little bit, didn't get good sleep." He said, leaving the part that he has seen only nightmare's all night long.

He then walked to the door and started walking outside thinking about the coming event and what kind it could be or what do you need to do. He went to the grass field outside finding it empty again. He nodded and took Derf out and started doing intense training with him. As he slashed and spun around his mind was far away from the training. He was thinking about the Last battle and the last nights slaughtering he commenced again. He stopped and fell on his hands, starting to do push ups with raising speed. He continued this for hour.

After full hour of fast and intense training he was laying on his back panting. He was now smirking because the best thing after sleep was Training. He might be Workoutholic to some extend... He was looking at the blue sky when someone came to stand over him.

"You alright Saito?" Voice of Siesta asked.

Saito looked up and smiled when he saw Siesta's smiling face.

"Just training." He said back.

Then he remembered the kiss Siesta gave him and blushed brightly. The soft feeling it left on his cheek and the soothing feeling. He touched the spot and looked at her. Siesta just smiled even more and bent down, her face hovering ten centimeter's over his face.

"S-Siesta?" Saito asked, his face turning to nice shade of red.

"Just wanted to see you better." Siesta said and smiled even more turning her head little to the side.

' _He is so cute when he blushes and those cat ears too...'_

Saito was having hard time controlling his Heat and trying to rein down his blush. Siesta then straightened herself.

"Have you heard about the coming Event?" She asked stepping back and letting Saito stand up.

"Yeah, the Familiar Showing event." He said as he got up and picked Derf over his shoulder.

He scratched his ear then.

"But to be honest i don't know anything about it." He said smirking.

Siesta smiled.

"We could go see what the other student's are doing with their Familiars." She offered.

"Sure!" Saito said and started walking with Siesta to the other students.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saito stood there hands behind his head with Siesta looking at the other students training with their Familiars. Kirche was with her Salamander what was spewing fire in the air. Kuiche was playing with his mole and Tabitha sat back against the wall, her familiar nowhere to be seen. Saito was quite pleased to see that everyone was having fun with their familiars there. As he was looking at the other's Siesta on the other hand was looking at him and smiling. She was still very happy that Saito had saved her from the Count, which lead to the fact that she had fallen for him head first. He was just so heroic to come and save him, let alone speaking about that he was handsome and good looking with cute cat ears and tail. Saito then turned to look at Siesta who smiled.

"I wanted to ask you are you now better? After yesterday?" He asked with slight worry in his voice.

Siesta's smile went brighter.

' _He was worried about me?! So cute!'_ She squealed in her mind.

"I am, thanks to you." She said.

Saito smiled and nodded.

"Good to hear." he said.

Siesta's smile fell little.

"I think i need to go now, work is waiting." She said.

Saito nodded and smiled.

"We'll see later tonight, i need to come get that Soup again!" He said with star's in his eye's.

Siesta giggled and nodded.

"You better come." She said smiling sweetly.

Saito blushed mildly. Siesta then started walking away, but then stopped and turned around. Saito raised his eyebrow. She then walked to him and grabbed his right hand in both of her hands. She smiled sultry, making Saito shudder.

"Good luck at the event, Saito~." She said and then walked away, swaying her hips.

Saito stood there frozen and his eye's follow Siesta's swaying hips. He then shook his head and blushed.

"She is one nice girl..." He said and smiled.

"She sure is." Derf said too.

Saito nodded and started walking away. He walked around the school grounds his mind filled with dark thoughts. All the dead face's came mocking back and the voice of that Count came yelling at him. Saito was able to smell the arousal and the way the count had acted when he walked to the hall. He had been about to rape Siesta! That thought alone made Saito growl and bare his fangs. He tried not to let his boiling hate towards the noble's get over him. He then took deep breath and let his fist open. He turned to look towards the sky. It was mostly clear with few clouds.

' _Why am i alive? Why was i chosen to be summoned?'_ He thought and sat down.

As he was going through his thoughts he didn't notice certain blue haired girl looking at him from her window. Tabitha had been quite troubled by the cat eared familiar. He had been so calm and collected the entire time she had been seeing him and now he looked pained and sad. She was trying to think why Saito would be sad suddenly and then he remembered that he had said.

'" _I started fighting when i was four."'_ She remembered those words and realized that he's life must have been filled with nothing than bloodshed and carnage.

Her face turned sad as she looked at the cat haired boy. She then continued to read her book, turning around to sit at her bed. Saito fell backwards on his back placing his hands behind his head. The clouds rolled over and he smiled slightly.

"At least this world isn't in war..." He mused aloud.

He laid there, not knowing that certain red headed girl was creeping towards him. Kirche was sneaking towards Saito with predatory grace on all four. She was licking her lips and smirking. When she was few feet away she jumped up, hands shot towards Saito who wasn't ready for it. Kirche landed on top of Saito, sitting on his stomach. Saito *ooffed* and turned to look at smiling Kirche.

"H-hello?" Saito asked with growing blush and weak smile.

Kirche smiled too and placed her hands on Saito's chest and grinned herself to his stomach.

"Missed me?" She asked with sweet voice.

"I would lie if i said no." Saito said back, winning the fight against his heat.

Kirche was taken back by his answer blushing too now. She quickly regained herself and her smile went wider. Saito's hands went to rest on her hips. Kirche licked her lips and looked at Saito. He grinned back smiling. But like last time sudden arrival of the pink haired girl ruined Kirche's moment.

"What are you two doing!?" Louise was standing near them her hands on her hip and massive blush too.

Kirche sighed and stood up glaring at Louise. Louise glared back with anger slowly crawling free.

"You should let adults have their moment, loli." Kirhce said, further emphasizing her point by crossing her arms under her breasts and raising them.

"You big cow tit should know that Saito is my familiar!" Louise shot back with steam coming from her ears.

As the two girls shouted and shot insults at each other Saito had sat up and scratched his ear. He then shrugged and stood up walking away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After fifteen minute's Saito came to halt at odd looking cottage in one of the school yards edge.

' _Wonder what is there?'_ Saito thought and walked towards it.

He reached the door and saw that it was quite big and looked very comfy place. He also heard someone was writing inside and mumbling too. Saito raised his hand up and knocked the door, taking step back after it. Ten seconds went before the door was opened. At the door stood no other than Mister Colbert.

"Ah! Saito, good to see you." Colbert said smiling.

Saito nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, mind if i come in?" He asked scratching back of his head.

"Sure come in! I actually wanted to talk to you." Colbert said and let Saito come in and closed the door behind him.

Saito saw that the house had only one big room. It was filled with bookcase's and tables. There was hundreds of books, scrolls and paper sheets around the room with lab equipment too. Saito smiled as he remembered on of his long gone friends who loved to make new things, ultimately he was used to make horrible war machine's and new kinds of poisons for the army. Colbert walked to one of the table's and closed book which he was writing and took other one and handed it to Saito. Saito took it and looked at it puzzled.

"It's book about current historical events and partly also about our worlds' tradition's." Colbert said.

"I see..." Saito said nodding and started read it, but suddenly looked at Colbert.

"I can't read this." He said with hundred dollar face.

Colbert looked at him and then face palmed.

"Ah! I should have known that the spell would't translate text." He said chuckling.

"Actually i never knew how to read." Saito said smiling sheepishly.

"Really!?" Colbert looked at Saito shocked.

Saito smirked and placed the book on the table.

"I never got time to read or write. I started training how to fight at age of four. My world was ruined with constant war and i had to train how to fight and kill my whole life..." Saito said and sat down.

Colbert also sat down listening Saito, seeing that the young boy's mental barriers were cracking down.

"All the killing... The corpses littered the fields and streets. There was nothing, but war raging everywhere. Everyday was fighting and killing, constant attack orders and counter attacks at the enemy that outnumbered and outgunned us hundred to one. Despite this we fought on not letting the grief and wounds to stop us. We had to do the bloody work, we killed without even thinking. We slaughtered hundreds upon hundreds soldiers as we shattered their walls and pillaged their city's, but the most horrible battle ended it all. We called it the War of the Throne, our army's met last time at the field of blades. Men and beast classed at Men and other war beast's. Arrow's and cannon fire filled the skies as men killed men and slaughtered each others. I still remember the utter Chaos that filled to battlefield. I remember how the soldiers screamed for their lives when they saw me falling on their line's. I remember how i killed and mutilated them with my own hands! I-I remember how my friends and family were hacked apart and slayed alive around me... B-but we won..." Saito ended his out burst with tears falling free from his eye's and sobs wrecking his body.

Colbert had been silent to whole time horrified by the things this young boy had to life and do. He slowly stood up and went to comfort the crying boy. As he staid there waiting for Saito to calm down he was remembering his own dark past. He then saw the door opening and Eleanor walking inside. She stopped at her tracks as she saw the crying boy and Colbert's pained eye's.

"I'll come later..." She said with her lips and walked back.

Colbert nodded and continued to calm the boy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saito had fallen asleep in Colberts cottage on his bed. Colbert himself was writing down message for the Principal about this resent happening. Eleanor was also there and was even more shocked by Saito's story than Colbert. She sat there looking at the sleeping cat eared boy with sympathy.

"He sure has gone through a lot, he is so young too..." She said aloud.

"He has... It is miracle that he even tries to go on and smile." Colbert said back turning to look at the sleeping boy.

Eleanor was now smiling slightly. Now knowing why her little sister was so smitten by this boy. As she looked at him closer she could say that he looked handsome and those ears made him look cute too. His fit body, cute face, knows how to fight and has manners. All good in her book. She then stood up and turned towards Colbert who was writing again.

"I'll go now, see you later." She said and walked out.

"See you." Colbert said, not raising his gaze from the writing.

After hour or so Saito finally woke up and had left towards Louise's room. His mind free of the past and shoulders eased.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saito had reached the hallway where Louise's room was located. He walked along the hallway with his hands behind his back. He was thinking about the coming event. He got to Louises door and walked inside. Inside Louise was reading a book and when she saw Saito she jumped up.

"Saito!" She shouted and ran to him hugging him.

"Eeheheh?" Saito let out something and just stood there hands raised not knowing why she was hugging him.

Louise stood then back slightly blushing and smiling.

" I was kinda worried about you and i wanted to show that i too can hug you if you like..." She mumbled and was poking her both index fingers together.

Saito smiled and rested Derf on the table, taking his boots off too. He then walked to Louise and patted her head making her look up at him.

"You don't need to show anything. You don't have to fight about me on Kirche. I'll stay as your familiar." He said smiling kindly.

Louise was speechless and just stood there staring at him. She then hugged him again quickly and then jumped backwards blushing and smiling. Saito smiled too and let out low rumbling from his stomach. Saito blushed.

"I'll go get breakfast quickly from the kitchen, I'll come back quickly and then you can tell me more about this familiar event." He said turning towards the door.

"Sure! We can talk later then, but be quick!" She said back smiling.

Saito waved his hand and closed the door and started walking out. He got to the kitchen where Marteua seated him and placed steaming bowl of meat soup in front him.

"Thanks!" Saito said and began eating it.

Marteua laughed merrily.

"Everything for our sword!." He said smiling.

Marteua was very very happy that Saito had saved Siesta from the count and returned her. He also knew that, that act sealed Siesta's heart to Saito. He kept smiling when Saito asked for more and more. Saito was eating happily when he saw and felt someone sitting near him. He turned to look at his side and saw smiling Siesta.

"You liking it Saito?" Siesta asked smiling brightly.

"It's the best!" He said smiling back at the maid, making Siesta blush.

"Good to here, i made it myself." Siesta said.

"Really!?" Saito asked looking at Siesta smiling even more, Siesta's blush deepened even more at the sparkling face of the boy.

' _If he keeps being so cute i am going to kiss him...'_ She thought.

Saito continued to eat and after he finished he rose up bowing to the kitchen staff and turning to Siesta.

"Thank you for the meal." He said and then placed quick kiss on Siesta's cheek and took off before she could even register it.

Siesta just sat there with stupefied face and mad blush. The other kitchen staff laughed and whistled cheering Siesta. She just smiled and touched her cheek.

' _So he like's me too?'_ She though and squealed in delight and took off to tell her friends about this.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Saito had ran out of the kitchen he had stopped outside of Louise's room and was blushing madly.

' _What was that!? I just kissed her cheek out of blue!'_ He thought calming himself.

He then sighed and walked inside the room and saw Louise sitting on the bed already in her sleepwear. She was smiling now again. Saito stood there smiling and looking at her. She was short, but she still was very cute and beautiful even. Saito shook his head and walked inside closing the door. Louise just smiled and turned again to lay down, but kept looking at Saito. Saito on the other hand just took off his bandana and laid down on the bed and instantly fell a sleep. Louise slowly moved closer to him and touched his other cat ear, playing her fingers on the soft fur. She fell asleep her head on Saito's chest and hand on his stomach.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I am going to make little bit change's along the way to this story. I am also thinking to make either FNAF story next or Legend of Zelda story, ill see later.**

 **Leave your thoughts and what you think about this story!**

 **See you at the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6, The event and sudden Golemn!

**Thank you all! over 1000 views!**

 **Let's go!**

 **I do not own Familiar of Zero.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The morning had gone normally like always. Saito woke up to Louise's noises and after it they went to eat the breakfast. Now they were waiting for the Queens' arrival at the school. The Queen had wanted to come and see the this years familiar showing event which led to that the whole school went ecstatic. Now everyone was waiting outside of the school gates for the Queen. Saito was standing behind Louise with his hands behind his head whistling nonchalantly, not showing any care for this. Everyone else on the other hand were murmuring and whispering between them self's and waiting eagerly. All the students were waiting each side of the path to the school and the teacher's and Principal Osmond were at the end of the path.

Saito looked around himself at the excited students and sighed. He didn't understand why people wanted to see their Queen so badly and were happy too. Saito's experience about royalty was corrupt tyrant's who ruined his world and made everything shit for the people and kept demanding more and more from the poor. He kept his thoughts about his musing to himself. He raised his gaze up when the students started to shout and cheer suddenly. He saw two carriages coming through the gate.

The first had four horses pulling it and the second was pulled by six unicorns. There were also dozens of female guards around the two carriages. Saito saw at first glance that the female guards were not for show. They carried them self's with practiced skill and their eye's scanned the whole area fully. The cheering grew louder when from the first carriage came maid who walked to the second one and opened it. From the carriage walked one of the most beautiful woman Saito had ever seen. She was dressed in purple regal dress with small crown on top of her purple beautiful hair. She smiled and waved her hand at the crowd. She walked to the teachers and the Principal walked to meet her, bowing at her. Saito heard what they were speaking thanks to his cat hearing.

"We are honored that you came to grace us with yourself, Queen Henrietta." Osmond said.

"I wanted to come to see the event." Henrietta said smiling at Osmond.

"You will find this event pleasurable your highness." Osmond said bowing again and showing the way to the main school building.

Saito didn't hear more when they walked towards the school. The guards followed in formation their Queen and they vanished inside the building. Louise turned to look at Saito smiling.

"Let's go, we need to think what will you do at the event." She said and started dragging him with her.

Saito just sighed and let her drag him to her room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You will make cute cat noise's and wiggle your ears!" Louise said loudly.

"Please no." Saito said back.

They had been trying to figure something that would be good for the show and not make Saito completely look like a fool. Louise was sitting on her bed trying to think something while Saito sat on the ground ears and tail out. Louise then sighed and looked at him.

"Could you please then do some swordplay? We could ask someone make elemental's against you." She said.

Saito nodded slowly.

"That would be good, i could also start our show with that cat noise and ears tail combo." He said standing up.

"Yay!" Louise yelled standing up throwing her hands in the air.

Louise jumped down from the bed and ran to the door.

"I'll go ask Colbert that could he help us with the Elemental's!" She said and ran off.

Saito chuckled and went to the window. Outside he saw people setting up the stage and everything else. Then a light pulp went off and Saito went outside too. He was going to go make himself useful and go help the servants to set up everything. He got outside and found Eleanor leading the building process. He walked to her waving his hand to get her attention. She turned to look at him and nodded.

"What brings you here Saito?" She asked looking at him.

"I wanted to come help you all to set up that stage, i can carry heavy stuff easily." He said putting his tail away.

"I see." She said turning to look at the wooden pole's and planks.

"Go help carry all those and place it up." She said pointing towards the wooden materials.

Saito nodded and went to help the servants. He walked to pile of long and heavy wooden planks and picked all of them up alone. He then walked past two wide eyed servants towards the coming stage. Eleanor also witnessed all this and chuckled at the shocked face's of the other builders when they saw Saito doing the lifting. After two hours the stage was up and set. Saito was hanging from side ways placed pole. He was upside down there with his arms hanging lazily. He then started to do upside down training there whistling. Louise and Colbert were just walking by the stage and saw the swinging Saito there. They both snickered at him. Saito heard them and stared them grinning. He then swung himself up and did spin landing on his feet in front of the two.

"So you are going to help us?" He asked looking at Colbert.

He nodded smiling.

"Of course i am going to help you two with your show." He said smiling.

"Shall we go see through the finer details?" Colbert then asked looking at the two youngsters.

"Sure." Saito said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had been going through their coming show. Colbert had left and Louise was reading through her notes that she had written down Saito was resting on the floor on his stomach waving his tail casually. Suddenly the door was opened and hooded figure came inside closing the door as fast it was opened. Saito was up Derf half way drawn.

"Who?" He asked with low growl.

Louise was up also and wand ready.

"It's good to see you again Louise." The hooded figure said and pulled his/her hood down.

Saito nearly choked on his spit and Louise's eyes went dinner plates. The hooded figure was Henrietta! She took step forward and hugged Louise. Louise hugged back and smiled.

"It's good to see you too!" Louise said back.

Saito just stared both of them, not knowing what to make off this situation. Henrietta then pulled back smiling.

"How have you been old friend?" She asked.

"I have been good, you?" Louise said back.

"It has been good too, who is this young man?" She said and turned to look at Saito who had rested Derf back on the table.

Louise turned to look at Saito smiling.

"This is Saito, my familiar."

Henrietta looked shocked and turned to look at Louise.

"Your Familiar, but he is just a human?" She said looking at Louise confused.

Louise smiled widely and placed her hands on her hips.

"He isn't normal human! He is cooler! Show her Saito." She said smiling pridefully.

Henrietta turned to look at Saito who rolled his eyes and popped his ears and tail out. Henrietta's eyes widened and she squealed and was in a flash scratching his ears.

"They are so soft!" She said smiling like little girl.

Saito on the other hand was stiff as stick and fighting back moan which was trying to escape his lips.

"Could you please not touch them? They are sensitive..." He said with low purr and flushed face.

"Oh? Sorry!" She said stepping back and giggling.

She turned to Louise and smiled coyly.

"You sure summoned interesting Familiar Louise." She said smirking.

Louise blushed and huffed. Henrietta giggled and then turned to look at them both smiling.

"I need to get going, Agnes might go nuts if i don't return." She said and smiled while leaving as suddenly as she came.

"That sure was odd..." Saito said and went back to his catnap.

Louise smiled and went to sleep, waiting eagerly for tomorrows event.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saito and Louise were both looking at the other students shows. Kirche and her Salamander did flame filled show with Kirche's own spicy, mainly showing good amount of skin. Guiche and his mole did good showing, but Guiche himself was more in the spot light. Tabitha and Sylp did fantastic flying filled with daring spins and nose dives. Saito was calm while Louise was chewing her nails and bending her wand. Colbert walked to the stage and raised his hand to gain the crowds attention.

"Now for the final show! Miss Louise and her familiar Saito!" He shouted and turned to look at Saito and Louise who walked on the stage and bowed at the same time.

Colbert nodded and walked to the side of the stage making the Earth elemental spell ready. Louise took couple steps to the side nodding to Saito. He grinned at her and turned to the crowd. He then bowed, his ears popping up and tail coming out. All the women gasped and couple of the boys too. Saito then straightened himself.

"Nyaah!" He made loud and cute cat voice and wiggled his ears, which resulted even more cheers from the whole crowd.

He then nodded at Colbert who summoned three Earth Knights with swords whole walked towards Saito. Saito grinned and pulled Derf out and took ready stance. One of the Knights dashed forward swinging over head with fast cut, Saito let it cut his left arm cleanly off. The whole crowd gasped and some yelled in shock. They were even more shocked when Saito launched devastating high kick to the knight shattering it to pieces. He then laughed and smiled at the crowd and grew his arm back and blocked the second knights surprise attack without looking. He then punched the knight and slashed the third one before it even got to move. He then turned to bow at the crowd smiling. The whole crowd was shocked, but still cheered loudly at the show. Saito then nodded at Colbert and walked to smiling Louise.

Colbert nodded and walked to the stage smiling.

"In a moment we will announce the winner of this event!" He shouted and walked to the other Teachers and the Queen.

Saito and Louise had walked away talking to each other. Louise was literally jumping at every step. She was so happy because now no way she was the Zero anymore! They stopped and smiled.

"You were amazing Saito!" Louise said smiling at him.

"That was just playing." He said back grinning.

Louise was about to say something more when massive shadow came over them. Saito turned to look up and saw colossal earth elemental hovering over them and leaning to the school tower. He drew his sword and saw the colossal extending it's hand towards them.

"Jump!" He yelled and threw Louise away and jumping up, dodging the massive stone hand.

He landed on the arm of the elemental and saw hooded woman jumping from a hole in the tower carrying black box with her. He started to run along the arm towards the woman. The colossal had different idea and slammed it's other hand on Saito who just barely jumped backwards. Unfortunately his footing was off and he fell off the arm. before he hit the ground Tabitha flew with Sylp and got him. Saito just blinked and sat behind Her.

Louise on the ground had followed the whole situation. She saw others running towards her and saw Tabitha flying to catch falling Saito. The woman on the Golemn laughed and left with to box. The colossal walked over the wall and ran away shaking the ground violently. Colbert ran to her worry written over his face.

"You alright Miss Louise!?" He asked.

Louise nodded little pale.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After all this it was announced that Tabitha had won the event and crowned to winner too. Saito, Louise and Kirche were standing around Tabitha and sitting Sylphid. They were near the wall. The grass field was filled with talking students. The main topic was the Elemental and attack at the school, Saito was having staring contest with the wind dragon while Kirche and Louise were chewing each others. Tabitha sat there reading her book with little paper crown on top her head. Saito then showed his tongue at the dragon and rolled to Tabitha. She looked at him. Saito smiled at her and wiggled his ears.

"Thanks for the catch." He said.

Tabitha nodded and just stared at his ears having same thought that every other girl had when they saw his ears. Saito smiled at her and bowed his head towards her.

"You can touch them if you want." He said.

Tabitha smiled tiny smile and extended her hand to caress gently one of his ear. She smiled little bit more when her hand touched the soft fur. Saito smiled too.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This was this! See you all in the next one! The first lemon might happen when Louise drinks the potion or Kirche gets wild. No one knows.**


	7. Chapter 7, Golem and Young love!

**Hehehehehe... Let's just get going.**

 **I do not own Familiar of Zero!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day after the Earth Golem incident and the school event was normal day for all the students. I was sitting at the big glass room next to Louise while all the students were having their own conversations around us. Kirche was also there sitting in front of me and trying to get me taste her cooking's, which resulted Louise snorting and then pouting at Me. I was in my own thinking's letting Kirche feed me her own made biscuit's.

"Open wide Dear~." Kirhce said with sweet smile.

I opened my mouth allowing her place the biscuit in. I munched slowly on the sweet bugger and gave her smile. She smiled back with happy eye's and continued to feed me, which i didn't mind. I was going over the yesterday's happenings and pondering why wasn't there any search parties sent after the thief. I had sneaked to the broken vault and found her smell, it was kinda weak, but still there so I memorized it and went back to sleep. I turned to look at Louise who was glaring daggers at Kirche. I sighed and touched her foot with mine, making her blush and smile slightly. I smiled again and turned to Kirche who had stopped feeding me and was now just eyeing me all over again while biting her lower lip. I blushed hard and turned to look somewhere else. I heard her giggle and blushed harder.

As I turned to look somewhere else i saw Miss Matilda walking to the classroom. I saw her looking for someone or i thought so because she was eyeing everyone. When her eye's came to me and the two other's behind me she smiled and started to walk towards us. Kirche and Louise too turned to look at her with puzzled looks. She came to us and smiled.

"Good day, Would you all come with me to the Principal's office?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"Sure." Louise said and stood up with Kirche.

I too stood up when I got her smell. She smelled familiar for some reason, but i kept it in my own mind. We started to follow her out off the classroom and into the hallway's towards Osmond's office. As we walked Tabitha joined us and The three girls began speaking something to them self's. Even though i heard all they were speaking, mostly Kirche and Louise. I didn't mind them. After couple more stairs we got to Osmond's door and Matilda went to open it. Inside I saw other teachers. Colbert and some other full fledged Mage's there. Osmond looked at us and smiled.

"Good that you all came, now we can begin." He said and turned to Matilda.

She nodded and turned to look at us.

"As you all know, yesterday the school's vault was assaulted and very valuable Magic item was stolen. The staff of Destruction, which is now stolen by this thief, known us The Fouquet. You four and I are tasked to go and get this staff back. By information what I was able to gather she is located in Western woods near Hohat Village in Old shag." She explained all this to us.

While she spoke I began to realize something. She was hiding something from us. I kept my mouth shut, knowing that i was in no place to open my mouth around these Noble mage's so I stayed silent. After that She was given last orders from Osmond and we went to the stables to get horses and carriage.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We where going through forest road towards the shags location. The weather was nice and calm. I sat there between two Pickering school girls... Louise and Kirche were on it again, cursing each other again and shouting stuff. Tabitha was sitting in front of me reading a book and occasionally looking at the Pink and red haired girls and shaking her head. I sat there with deadpan face and going to snap anytime now.

"You flat loli!" Kirche shouted.

"You fat cow!" Louise countered.

I started to snap and slammed my hand between them. Scaring them both and making them stare at me.

"You two stop this fucking now! We are on a mission to recover important item and you two fight like two old ladies!" I yelled at both of them, shutting them both up.

I sighed and eased myself and patted their heads and closed my eye's. Trying to relax before something big and not so good starts happening. After half an hour ride we stopped. I opened my eye's and saw old house some distance from us. Matilda stood up and looked at us.

"You four go there, I'll stay here and keep watch." She said.

The three girls exited the carriage and started to walk towards the Shag without even being careful! I groaned and stood up, jumping up and landing in front of them with my ears and tail out. I stood up and walked to the door, kicking it open with strong kick which resulted to that the door flew off. I snickered and walked inside. It was nearly empty. There was only table and old chairs. Tabitha walked past me to search the room and the Kirche came to stand next to me while Louise stayed outside. I stood their sniffing the air. I sniffed the air and didn't smell her here...

"Found it." Tabitha said suddenly and turned around showing us black long box in her tiny hands.

I nodded to her.

"Good, now let's lea-." I was about to say when I heard Louise scream.

Instantly I turned around with Kirche to see the roof of the old house blown away by none other then the fucking earth golem. I saw Tabitha and Kirche point their wand/staff towards it and shoot their spells. Tabitha shot wind tornado at it which didn't even stutter the thing. Kirche shot flaming arch at it which made it take one step back and then wipe the flame's off. I then grabbed both of them and jumped through the broken roof when to golem tried to crush us there with it's foot. When I landed i saw Louise running towards us and the golem turning towards her.

"Tabitha call Sylp and get the hell out of here!" I bellowed and dashed to get Louise.

I saw the golem launching it's fist towards me. I jumped to the side just barely dodging the massive fist and continued to run towards shaking Louise. I saw her pointing her wand at the golem and try to shoot weak thunder spell at it which only got it's attention.

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly and dashed forward.

I was just able to grab Louise and jump back to dodge the golems' fist. When I landed on my feet I turned to look up and saw Sylp with Tabitha and Kirche. I looked down on Louise and smirked.

"Don't hate me." I simple said and threw her up in the air with all my strength.

She screamed as she flew upwards. Sylpid was able to catch her and Kirche helped her up on the Dragon. I them turned to look at the Golem which was now facing me. I drew Derf to my right hand and took wide stance with my tail swaying side to side.

"Be careful Partner." Derf said to me.

"Don't worry, i have fought bigger fuckers." I said with smirk and stared at the golem.

The golem started to walk towards me, shaking the ground with it's heavy steps. Then I started to feel heating sensation from my right hand rune's and saw that the other rune's where glowing orange. Then I felt my body getting stronger. I smirked and turned to look at the closing Golem.

"Fuck it, you are too slow!" I yelled and Dashed forward.

The golem sent it's foot towards me what i dodged and slashed Derf at it. To my shock i cut the whole leg in half. I didn't stop there, I leaped up to the air and slashed it's left arm off too with wide spin. I landed behind it and dashed forward cocking my left hand back. The golem turned just around when i was behind it. I jumped up and launched me fist to it's chest. My fist hit the thing right to middle of it's chest and something crazy happened. My fist connected to it and launched the golem flying backwards with ear raping bang when my fist hit it. It flew on it's back with massive crater on it's chest. I landed on my feet and looked at my left hand. I then nodded to myself and turned towards the now raising up Golem.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled and ran towards it.

When it was raising up and jumped on it and brought Derf down on it with massive force. My attack hit it and broke it to thousand pieces. The ground exploded under it from the huge force. I stood there panting. The glow vanished from my rune's and i felt my body get normal. I then turned to see Sylp just landing and the girls getting of her. I smiled, but then i saw Matilda appearing behind Tabitha and snatch the box from her and jump back. I knew it! She opened it while laughing picking green tube like thing from to box.

"Yes! Now I can get rid of you four with this staff!" She yelled and pointed to thing at the Girls. (And yes, She knows how to use the bazooka. She just wanted to kill these four.)

My face paled and i started to run towards them. She raised the tube and was about to press down on the button on top of it.

"Good bye Noble brats!" She yelled and shot the thing.

Something rocketed towards the girls and i jumped to meet to object. Just before I collided with the projectile I saw that it looked lot like wide lance head. It hit me straight to the chest and I was engulfed in massive explosion. I roared in pain.

 **Louise's POV**

I froze when Saito jumped in between us and the flying projectile. I covered myself from the blast wave that resulted from the explosion. When the smoke cleared I paled more.

"SAITO!" I screamed from the bottom of my lungs.

Saito was standing there missing whole right side of his torso. He was full of burns and was smoking. Matilda started laughing loudly.

"This is fantastic! No one can survive this staff!" She yelled while laughing.

I fell to my knee's as i saw Saito. I started to cry, but then i heard grunting and saw Saito switching madly. Then with loud snap his whole body fixed it's self and Saito was now panting loudly and glaring at Matilda.

"You can't kill me with little fucking weapons!" He roared and dashed forward before She had any chance to move.

Saito brought his foot to her chest, launching her flying towards to forest. She dropped the staff of destruction which Saito grabbed and turned to look at us. All his clothes were burned and his whole shirt was no more. He smiled at us and started to walk toward us. I didn't even think it, I ran to him and jumped to hug him while crying from happiness.

"You are alive!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Of course I am, It takes bigger things to kill me." He said while patting my head and smiling.

Kirche ran to us too and hugged him. Saito smiled and turned to look behind us. Then I saw third one to come and hug Saito. Tabitha hugged him shortly and then backed away.

"We should get going." She said and turned to Sylp.

"Yeah." Saito said and helped us all on Sylp and after it we left to fly towards the School.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Saitos' POV**

After we got to the school and informed Osmond about everything. He was mad and relieved by the event's that happened. After that he announcement that there was party happening at the evening.

I was walking towards the Main hall where the party was going. I was wearing black pants and boots with White dress shirt. I hand Derf on my back as i walked towards the party and music. When i reached the hall i saw all the students there with their best clothes. Boys where wearing decorated jackets while girls hand beautiful dresses from all the colors there is. I smiled and sneaked myself to the sidelines not wanting to draw attention to myself. As i got to the side I saw Kirche there speaking to star eyed boys in her flaming red dress, which was showing good amount of skin of course. I didn't see Tabitha, but them My attention was draw towards something that was coming towards me. I saw Louise in pink dress that suited her perfectly. She had her hair styled in cute and regal style.

She was ignoring all the boys who were trying to ask her hand for a dance. She had her eye's on me and tiny blush on her cheeks. I blushed when she came to me. I looked her dress and her smiling face.

"You look stunning, Louise." I said smiling.

She smiled back with huge blush.

"Thanks, You look good too." She said back, now making me chuckle and blush.

I then bowed and offered my hand to her.

"Shall i have this dance, my lady?" I asked.

"You shall." She said back blushing, but smiling widely.

We went to the dance floor and started to dance to the tune. I was looking at her eye's the whole time and smiling. We spun there, completely loosing ourself's to this dance and to each others. I was knocked back to the reality when i felt someone snatching me the her. I was now dancing with sweetly smiling Kirche who came to dance closer to me. I blushed madly, but had dumb smile on my face.

"You look fantastic Kirche." I said while i spun her and dipped her.

"OH thank you Darling~." She said back as we spun around the dance floor.

All the eye's went to us We dominated the dance floor. I felt kind bad when Louise was staring at Kirche with jealousy, but continued to dance with her. We spun on the whole floor gaining all the attention. Kirche was smiling and laughing as we spun through the floor. I smiled too. We ended our show by grace filled spin and dip. The whole room exploded with cheers and applauding. Kirche bowed at me and i didn't the same. I then turned to walk towards pouting Louise. She didn't see me when i came behind her and hugged her from the behind and whispered to her ear.

"We sleep in the same bed so don't be so sour, I can dance with you in the bed..." I whispered to her and quickly vanished before she turned around.

I walked out to the dark balcony. There I stood looking towards the twin moons. I sighed and smiled slightly.

"This world is now where i belong, sorry to you all i just hope you accept this..." I said with low voice to the wind and fought back the tears.

I stood there long to the night alone and smiling at the moons.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Done! See you all in the next chapter! The romance with Louise, Kirche and Tabitha is slowly but surely coming!**


	8. Chapter 8, Mission and Fish!

**Ellooo! And Thank you all for 5000 views!**

 **Let's go!**

 **I do not own Familiar of Zero nor it's character's.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I had woken up early this time, before Louise. I had found out that she had tangled herself to me which resulted in awkward morning again... Currently I was walking behind Louise through the fucking Capital of Tristan, more precisely in the Royal Castle Hallway towards the throne room. I had my hands behind me head as I followed fidgeting Louise, she had been anxious the whole morning after we got told that we two were wanted in the Capital. I looked around myself at the finely decorated hallway. The floor, walls and the ceiling was made from smooth white marble. On the floor was long red and blue carpet and dozens of art pieces decorated the edge's and walls of the hallway. I had my ear's and tail out, Derf was on my back as the two other swords were on my left hip.

We finally got to the other end of the hallway where huge decorated double door stood. Two female musketeers were standing on the doors side's. They both grabbed the doors' handle's and pulled it open. We walked inside massive throne room. The throne room was as well decorated as the rest of the castle. In the other end of the room was golden throne were Queen Henrietta sat. As we walked further in the doors were shut behind us. Louise walked three steps further than me and fell on one knee bowing her head to the Queen. I stood there smirking and not bothering to kneel nor bow to royalty. I had nothing against Henrietta, but my last experience's with royalty were not as good as they could have been.

Henrietta stood up and walked towards us. She was wearing regal looking well made purple dress with white decorating on it. She smiled at me and then turned to look at Louise.

"Rise Miss Louise Valliera." She said motioning to her with her scepter.

Louise stood up smiling and bowed to her. Henrietta then smiled again and looked at Louise with proud eye's.

"I called you here because I wanted to give you the title of Chevalier for getting back the Staff of Destruction from the Thief." Henrietta said

Louise's eyes went wide and she had shocked face.

"You are granting me the title of Chevalier, but I am not worth it my Queen." She said while bowing her head slightly.

"Nonsense, You are worth the title because you got back the staff, That's it." Henrietta said while smiling again.

Louise smiled too and nodded. After that Henrietta turned her head to look at me. She took step forward and smiled.

"Honor come's for you to, I heard that you where perfect Familiar while defeating the Golem and saving your master." She said while speaking with overly cute voice that nearly disarmed me there and then.

I placed my right fist on my heart and bowed to her.

"It was my job to protect my Master and good friend." I said, smiling at Louise who was blushing.

Henrietta smiled and extended her hand towards me. I knew what she was implying so i gentle grabbed her hand and gave it small kiss. Smirking inwardly at Louise's jealous face. Henrietta then pulled her hand back and smiled at both of us.

"I also have another task for both of you." She said, her face turning more serious.

Me and Louise both gave her our full attention. She nodded and pulled rolled scroll, handing it to Louise who took it with puzzled face.

"This is royal matter's, I want you two go to nearby village and investigate the area. Your job there is to find is the rumors true about that the local Noble's there treat the commoners badly and punish them without reason." She explained to us.

Louise kept nodding, not finding the true motive's here. I turned to look at Henrietta, knowing that this was Spying mission in truth.

"This is spy mission then?" I asked, making Henrietta smirk with slight blush.

"Yes, this is spy mission. You both must make yourself undetectable and not be found out that you two are sniffing there." She said.

Before I got to say anything, Louise smiled proudly raising her hand on her chest.

"We accept this task with honor! Come Saito we have a mission to do!" She said turning around and started to drag me with her.

I waved slightly at the Queen who waved back smiling. This is going to go either bad or horrible...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After flight to the quite big town of Helenia we managed to get there without any sudden attacks or crashing. We were walking along the street there which was filled with dozens of people, from old folk to little kids running around laughing while playing tag or kicking ball. I smiled slightly at the kids and kept following Louise who was walking towards one of the cloth store's there, she was planning that we two buy new clothes to meld better to the townsfolk here. I agreed on that because she was wearing her school uniform that screamed noble... I kept my ears and tail hidden and hands in my pockets trying to look casual as man with three swords and golden/blue/Purple/platinum eye's.

Louise stopped front one of the cloth shops and turned towards me.

"We get in and get what we want." She said nodding.

I nodded back and followed her in after she turned around and walked in. The shop was filled with plenty of different choices for poorest to the middle class. Louise vanished to the thin air when I tried to look for her I realized that she was too short to be seen over the displays or cloth stands. I sighed and started to walk around the shop inspecting all the clothing. Many of them were from brown to black colored with little bit red and blue clothing there. I was just going to give up when My eyes found something interesting. I saw red and gold long sleeved shirt with matching Black and white Kimono for it (Chinese Jacket styled shirt) with white dragons weaved to the right arm and fire, earth, water, wind weaved to the left arm around the whole arm. I went to grab it and smiled. I picket black whole body cape and went to get baggy black pants and sandals for myself, looking again lot more better

After I got them I went to change into the and went outside the shop, sitting on one of the wooden Benches near the shop. I sat there idly inspecting both my Nodachi's on my left side of my waist. They both rested in their matte black hardened wood sheats with engraved red patters along the whole length of them. My smile then dropped when the memories how these two very swords had taken life's of thousands during my 16 years of life. I turned to look towards the shop, seeing Louise walking out side in white summer dress and wide brown hat, quite good actually for this mission and *cough* Cute looking too for her. I stood up to face her when she walked near me, smiling brightly. She took look at my black cloak that hid my other clothes and Nodachi's.

"So you bought that cloak only?" She asked, placing her tiny hands on her small hips.

"Not quite." I said with cocky smirk, taking of my cloak.

 **General POV**

Louise stood there, looking at him with raised brow. Wondering what else he bought for himself to wear, hopefully something presentable or even good looking. Saito takes of his new black cloak, showing his new red finely made jacket with the weaves on it. Smirking at her shocked expression Saito places his hands on his hips.

"So? What's ya think?" He asks with cheesy grin.

She kept staring at him, looking Saito up and down, head to toe. She then blinked, blushing she huffs, crossing her arms on her chest and turns around.

"You look ridiculous, but that's lot better than those worn shorts and shirt." She says with nose held high.

"Right right." Saito answers back with soft shake of his head, he adjusts his two blades on his hip, securing Derf too over his shoulder. Turning to look along to cobblestone road which leads further in the town.

"Shall we?" He asks aloud, starting to walk forward onward the village center and their mission here. Louise following him, watching his long black tail whish behind him while he walks.

As they walked onward, gaining good amount of attention from mostly kids, many of them staying to watch at Saito's ears and tail. He himself just smiles at them waving softly his hand to them, gaining happy waves back and happy laughs from the kids who turn to continue their own little games or continue their tag chase. Louise keeps her eyes looking around, trying not to stare at Saito's back and softly waving hair and those cute, big black cat ears where normally would be human ears. Shaking her head to banish those thoughts she looks around, seeing that not many are even paying them second glance, only few who aren't doing anything eye them and continue then their own doings or loitering.

They stopped around few stalls to ask around, asking about Nobility abusing them or someone around here.

"No, there is no abusing here. Now get lost Kids."

"There has been some, but nothing to worry about."

Many of the people here answered either slightly evading or vague answers to the cat eared man with three swords. Louise on the other hand found out and got lot friendlier answers.

"Yes, there has been. Mostly to the Tavern around here."

"Aye, go ask around the Tavern they know lot more, dear."

After hours of going around and asking, they went to sit down on a bench, looking at the harbor filled with ships and the sunset. Louise was eating some kind of treat while Saito stood there, left hand resting on his two swords resting on his hip. The sea breeze whistled around, bringing the scent of salt and fish. Louise gagged, muttering about bad fish, but... Saito on the other hand was sniffing around, trying to locate where that smell of cooked fish was coming. Turning around he sees the very same tavern they were looking for being, the scent coming from there! He started instantly walking towards the Tavern with Louise noticing.

"Hey! Wait up!" She shouts, jumping on her feet and jogging to catch him.

Catching the cat eared boy, Louise mutters about damn fluff head... Then looking at the door, which was opened by Saito. Following him inside she saw nicely lit tavern of decent size, filled with round tables and warm fire heating the room in the left corner. Brown oak wood counter with three legged chairs in front of it. Behind the Counter stands... The most oddest looking man ever, wearing bright colored sleeveless shirt that shows his stomach and navel... With thigh following shorts and makeup! Saito stares at him, then while blinking says with deadpan voice,

"You look lot like old friend of mine... Let me guess, "All for the customers?" " He asks while holding small smirk.

"Oh! You fine lad know it!" The bear sized man with arms like barrels literally _Barrels_ straight the crush Saito in a bear hug of all things!

Saito, being held few feets off the ground let's out strangled noise, arms twitching and legs spasming Louise snorts with a small smirk.

"I take you have heard about the new girls here! Come here girls!" The man laughs with happy tone, waving at a group of Quite... Well, sexily dressed girls in their teen years. All smiling shyly and few looking at the boy with cat ears being hugged to death.

Saito, looking down, and seeing Louise's death glare at the girls who are... Well, lot more grown in certain areas adds.

"I hope the food is worth the beating."

 **XXXXXX**

 **Sorry for the awfully long wait, now I am back in this and trying my best! Do leave your reviews and I am always open for tips and such to this story. Until next time!**

 **"I do hope this food is good here."**

 **"... Why do people have grown more than me..."**

 **"Well you could drink more milk so your boobs- POW!"**

 **"Shut it!"**


End file.
